Dangerous Liason
by Aspasia8
Summary: The once innocent girl had been used, beaten and broken. Abducted by the Haradrim whilst she was a adolescent from Mirkwood and used as a slave, never in a million years did she think she would see Legolas again. Better than sounds! Please read!
1. Waking Nighmare

Ariel was naught but a girl by elvin standards. 40 summers old with the appearance of a blossoming young woman but the mind of an adolescent. She sat on a marble bench overlooking the green forest of Mirkwood, tears streamed down her pale cheeks as other elves teased and taunted her for her unusual looks. With yellow green eyes and long dark hair, which shone the colour of blood, these were rare traits amongst the elves. They say her mother, Bellasiel, was one of the most beautiful elves to walk the Earth, the spitting image of Ariel. Still awkward and unsure of herself, she yearned for a Motherly figure she could depend upon and whisper sweet nothings when she was teased. Bellasiel was massacred a year prior by a rogue band of orcs whilst travelling to Lothlorien to visit her brother. Her father, Calanon, hand to the king and general of the Mirkwood guard had turned to drinking to ease his loss of his beloved.

"You know Ariel, if boys tease you it's only because they think you're beautiful." A sweet voice said from above.

Ariel looked up to see her only friend, Helinniel, smiling down on her. With volumes of straw blonde hair and blue eyes, she represented the typical elvish look. 10 summers older and the wisdom Ariel could only dream of, they were a pair made in heaven.

"Forget them, Ariel, what are you going planning on wearing to the festivities tonight? You know your Prince will be there!" she raised her voice and giggled.

"SHH! Someone could have heard you!" Ariel blushed crimson and swatted her friend's arm playfully, only Helinniel knew of her crush on the Prince of Mirkwood, and was determined to keep it perfectly secret. In her daydreams, she remembered when Legolas smiled at her or taught her how to use a bow. She dreamed she would one day become his princess, little did she know of the hand fate would play.

The two girls raced each other up the steps of the castle laughing. Ariel's Father, Calanon, through his friendship with the King, lived within the castle walls and was rarely home. Waving goodbye to her friend, she walked with her head down towards her chambers, thinking of how she could not wait until she was 50 summers old, the day she would officially become an adult and marry her prince.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by muffled laughter, looking up, she saw one of the elf maids discretely exiting a corridor, she was tidying her hair and straightening her crumpled dress when the Prince of Mirkwood exited after her, swatting her bottom and looking around to make sure no one saw. When his eyes met Ariels, he smiled a grin like that of a fox, and walked off.

Being without a mother and unsure of the relationship between male and female, Ariel looked at the pair with a puzzled expression and shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, her heart pounding in her chest from seeing her Prince.

Hours later, Ariel fretted needlessly over her appearance. Her chambermaid had washed and combed Ariels waist length hair into an intricate array of braids. Her lips had been reddened to the colour of a ripe rose, and she wore a long cream coloured dress, a symbol of her purity and innocence. She still held the appearance of a girl yet to hit womanhood, her cheeks were rounded and full, and her chest flat as a board.

"My daughter, you look as lovely as the stars." Her fathers voice boomed from behind her.

"Adar!" she screamed with joy, picking up her dress as she ran towards her father.

"You are ready for this evenings festivities, sweet daughter?" he asked from his towering figure above her.

"Yes, Adar, quite ready." She smiled

"But, are you not too young?" he teased lovingly, knowing her reaction would be one of despair, "My daughter, I joke with you. Would you do me the honour of being my partner?"

She nodded her head in joy, excited to witness the first merrymaking she had even been to.

Row after row of tables held a vast array of food and drink, whilst elegant musicians played sweet music. She felt very grown up, sitting at a table with her Father and the King and drinking watered down wine. She glanced lovingly over at Legolas, who had just downed his umpteenth glass of alcohol. Her eyes wandered over to the woman he was in deep conversation with, she was quite sure it was the same elf maiden from this afternoon. Ariel frowned, her small face contorted into an expression of anger. The elf maiden placed a graceful hand on his shoulder and laughed at his joke, Ariel boiled with jealously.

After the feast, the large party moved into the ballroom. This room's beauty was known throughout the Elvin world, with tall marble pillars and an open front, which lead to a maze, and beyond, the great forest of Mirkwood.

She watched the graceful figures dance around the room as sweet music filled her ears; she sat on a lounge and watched with longing, wishing to know what it felt like to kiss a man other than her father.

"Ariel, dear, you sit by yourself? Come, stand by me, beautiful." A slimy sounding voice cooed from behind her. She turned to see a familiar face, Lietar, cousin to Legolas. Something about the way he moved reminded her of a snake, the way his eyes assessed her body gave her a bad feeling inside her stomach. Too timid to decline his offer, Ariel walked over to where he stood.

"My my, you will grow up to be such a beauty. Just like your mother, may she rest in peace? Why do you sit by yourself, sweetness?" He cooed, his voice sticky with fakeness.

"I know not many a person here, my lord." She replied kindly, her eyes averted his as she stared at her feet.

"Oh no, we cant have that can we, dear? Come outside to get some air." He held out his arm to her, beckoning her to take it. She looked over to her Father, who laughed whole-heartedly with his King. She convinced herself she was merely being paranoid, Lietar would do nothing to hurt her. He led her outside to where a group of male and female elves sat under a tree laughing at some joke.

She recognized all the faces. Legolas sat with the blonde haired maiden on his lap, holding her in an intimate embrace. A dozen other of his friends sprawled around him, looking like God's descended from the heavens.

"Friends! Do you see whom I have brought! Miss Ariel shall join us, what was it you were telling us about her, Helinniel?" Lietar asked, his voice full of amusement. Ariel's gaze flitted over to a very drunk looking Helinniel, who straddled one of Legolas most trusted friends, Tarambar.

"Good gosh, Lietar, she is a child. Put her to bed. She is much too young, even for you." The blonde woman sitting on top of Legolas stated, her voice full of malice and disgust. The rest of the women in the group laughed, staring at her with pretention. Ariels heart broke when she saw Legolas and Helinniel laugh along with her. Lietar rolled his eyes in amusement whilst Ariel shifted uncomfortably.

"Young Helinniel here was just telling us the most interesting thing, weren't you dear?" Lietar looked over at her, who looked at Ariel the way a pickpocket might look if he had been caught.

"All she ever talks about is her prince." Helinniel said quietly, not daring to look in Ariels tear filled eyes.

The rest of the girls in the group mimicked things Ariel had said in confidence to Helinniel, mimicking a high-pitched voice.

"Oh my Prince!"

"We shall marry one day!"

"Isn't he just beautiful!"

The group broke out into a fit of laughter, Legolas looked at Ariel with a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"Tell her dear, she has not a hope." The blonde woman said, stroking his face lovingly. The few moments that Legolas hesitated, the group ooed and aahed, peer pressure overcoming him, he mustered up in his coldest voice,

"You're a child, you have no chance. It's past your bedtime, its best you leave. Now." He said, refusing to look in her eyes.

For a moment, Ariel stood there in complete and utter humiliation, the feeling of a knife digging into her heart gripped her body, she felt her vision blur and her stomach sicken. Then, she burst into a fit of heart wrenching sobs and ran as fast as she could through the crowded ball room, glancing a look at her Adar who was still deep conversation with the king, she fled to her chambers. She collapsed on her bed, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. All the pain she had tried to hard to suppress exploded, eventually, blackness consumed her vision and she found peace in her dreamless sleep.

She awoke the next morning with a stream of sunlight wafting through the windows; she shifted uncomfortably in her formal dress. Feeling a sick and disgusting feeling in her stomach, she recalled the previous nights' events and wished it all to be a horrid nightmare. Helinniel had betrayed her, her only friend. And Legolas, the man who she would do anything for, had cruelly rejected her. Stripping off her silk gown and changing into inconspicuous riding clothes, she knotted her hair into a long braid and ventured out of the house. She made her way down to the stables, where she found her black horse Tinu.

"Milady, pray tell where are you headed?" the stable hand asked as she lead her horse towards to large gates which opened up into the Mirkwood forest.

Since her mothers murder, her father had forbidden her to ride any further than the forest.

"Good day, I am merely taking Tinu here for a long needed walk." She lied, battering her eyelashes at the naive stable hand.

"Has your Father permitted this, Lady Ariel?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"Of course he has!" she lied again, sounding offended that he thought she might disobey him.

"Very well. Do not stray far, my lady. Your father would have my head on a platter if anything were to happen to you." He joked nervously, knowing it was probably true.

Ariel smiled at him, tears threatening to erupt from her beautiful eyes. She kicked Tinu into a canter and fled from the safety of Mirkwood as fast her her horse would carry her. For Ariel, riding felt like freedom, no matter how horrible or unhappy she felt, going for a good horse ride always felt like a temporary cure. As she rode, tears burst from her eyes and her body was racked with sobs, slowing Tinu to a slow walk, she cried and cried for the betrayal she felt. So occupied she was with her emotions, she barely noticed the slowly setting sun, or the feeling she was being followed. Snapping her head up, she looked around to familiarize herself with her surroundings, but was completely lost.

"Atar must be so worried!" she said aloud.

She turned Tinu around, when suddenly; she heard the sound of an arrow being released. Tinu died before he even hit the ground, completely stunned. Ariel fell off her dead horse, landing awkwardly and hitting her head against a rock. Her vision blurred and her heart pulsed rapidly. Confusion and panic raced through her.

"A varat na khel hram deru yjahd.'' A foreign tongue said, grabbing Ariel by her braid. She instantly recognised the man as one of the Haradrim. His face was covered by a dark cloth, revealing only his eyes, which were black and cruel. He had bronze plated weapons and smelt of body odour, suggesting he had travelled a long way. Why would the Haradrim travel so far from home? They wouldn't hurt me, she thought, don't they know who I am?

He pulled her closer to him, his breath hot on her lips,

"You are just perfect," he said in broken elvish, "Master is going to love you." He finally took off his headgear, revealing tanned skin and a large amount of stubble. For a second, he gently caressed his soft hair, and in an instant, slammed her skull down onto the rock, engulfing her vision in complete blackness.

Hey goizzzzz! This fanfic is pre Fellowship of the ring, its basically going to be about a elf girl who falls inlove with Legolas when she's younger, and then gets abducted and becomes a slave for the next couple of years of her life, she'll meet Legolas again when she escape and their relation ect. I painted Legolas as a bit of a dickhead in this chapter because I don't believe he's always been worldy and fair. Im sure just like humans, elves go through their asshole stages of life ect. Let me know what you think! xx


	2. Stolen Innocence

The slow and predictable lull the shackles made were the only things that kept her sane. Day, weeks, months passed, her comprehension of time was blurred, like trying to see ones reflection in muddy water. Her ankles were sore and bleeding from the tight iron bands that kept her captive. The terrain changed from grasslands to a scorching dessert she was sure she would never escape, the hot sun beat down on her skin, turning it to a dark brown colour. Her only solace was the intimate embrace she would share with her fellow captives, a young woman called Gwenn, who resembled a badly broken doll, with bones jutting out of her fair white skin and hollow sunken in eyes, you could tell she was once a great beauty, but sorrow and despair had robbed her. Elwing had nearly reached elf adulthood, but was taken when she was berry picking from her small mountain tribe. She remembered the first night she was taken as clearly as if it had been yesterday, the Haradrim had planted sloppy drunk kisses on her cheeks and lips, singing with drunken stupor as they bragged how proud their master will be with the beauties they had found. Gwenn quietly told the other girls these lowly Haradrim soldiers had been commissioned by a wealthy landowner from the South to find beautiful girls to serve him. Ariel questioned what 'served' meant, but was too confused and upset to question their motives. After what seemed like an eternity to Ariel, over a massive sand dune, the port city of Dar was finally revealed. Nearly as large as Gondor, it's houses were made of brick and clay, the bustling people were dark skinned and wore strange and unusual clothes, with gold rings in their ears and strange dark tattoos on their skin, it was as if she were on another planet. They arrived at her masters' house shortly after dark, it was large and opulent, but not in the way Ariel was used to. The colour of the dwarves most precious commodity was everywhere, gold painted the walls and gold adorned the floors, with fires burning in large hearths everywhere, which made the already unbearable heat even more suffering. The 3 girls were ushered through a back doorway by an elderly lady who roughly introduced herself as Soria. The 3 girls were shoved into a bathing room and told to make themselves presentable, Gwen cried and shakily washed her dirty skin, whilst Elwing and Ariel sat in the corner.

Soria came back a few minutes later and handed out gauzy, see through clothes. Their colours were strange to the girls of the north; bright red and deep purple were rare dyes indeed. The tops hugged their midriffs whilst harem styles pants billowed as the walked.

"Our lives are over. We shall die here, I will never see my family again." Elwing said quietly as they examined their new attire.

Ariel, still to numb and in shock to reply, gave a nod of her head as tears streamed down her face….

"Forget your names, forget your past. You should be honoured to be taken in by such a great man, your lives will be plentiful and you stomachs will never ache," she turned to face Gwenn who was crying, and slapped her hard across the cheek, "Never cry in front of Master. It is a sign of weakness." Soria said coldly, as she led the girls through a large and strangely decorated house. Skulls of strange unknown animals lined the walls, along with sticks which burnt the scent of cinnamon.

"Master wants to view you all first, make sure you're up to standard. If he likes you, you might even be honoured to spend the night with him," Soria glanced at the three girls who stood with beating hearts, "You, go first." She pointed to Gwenn, motioning towards a large gem laden door. Gwenn slowly pushed opened the door, revealing a dimly lit room. As quickly as the room was revealed, the door was slammed shut loudly. Soria showed the remaining girls to what would be their chambers; a small dark room with three beds in a row and mirror leaned against a wall. It was hardly a room, more of a slave's quarter….

Ariel stood in front of a large, fat man who lounged upon a silk-sheeted four-poster bed. He was eating grapes from his mouth as his eyes wandered over her body as if she were a piece of meat.

"An elf. You shall never age." He stated loudly, sounding pleased. Ariel looked down at her feet, wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Come closer, dlya, let me get a better look." He waved her over to the bed; she sat down at the end awkwardly, trying to hold back her tears.

"My name is Bagul, sweet thing," he cooed, sitting up and coming closer, "Let us get better acquainted, shall we?" he said, his voice reminder her of Lietar, slimy and snake like.

She was pushed down on the bed by a fat oaf of a man, her screams muffled by his hands. And that was the moment Ariel knew she would never been the same…

Heyy! Thankyou everyone for the reviews, especially

**Angel Bells**- Yes Im going to skip a couple of years and describe what she sort of goes through and how she escapes back to Mirkwood, and ultimately how it completely changes her. Im kind of thinking Ariel will be gone for a long time, like 15 years, which probably isn't that long for an elf. I think I'll also write a couple of chapters about how Legolas feels about her disappearance.

**Aranel Mereneth**- Thankyou so much for your input! Im definitely going to change some things now: D I agree with everything you said, don't worry, that other elf chick was just a minor character! :)

Thankyou again for your helpful review!


	3. Sisters

His blue eyes wandered over the dense forests of Mirkwood, hoping by some miraculous twist of fate she would return. It had been exactly seven years since her disappearance, her death. Legolas was overcome by guilt, and some other emotion he couldn't quite place his finger on. He had called off any plans with his previous love interest, Eruanna, every time he saw her face he was disgusted with how she had cooed over him the last night he saw Ariel. Of course, Legolas knew about her crush on him, it was obvious from a mile away. They way she blushed when she saw him, or became tongue tied when they spoke. Indeed she was beautiful, but she was too nieve, too young. By now she would have turned 50, officially an adult. Legolas wondered if he would have done anything about his feelings for her. He quickly dismissed these thoughts, realizing the past only held pain and regrets. But something about her had intrigued him, made him want to protect her from all evils. And now he had failed, she was dead and gone, he would never again see her bright green eyes light up, never see her beautiful smile. Legolas recalled the hollow look in Calanon's eyes during the funeral which was held for her. When he learnt of his daughters disappearance, he became frantic and hysterical, he gathered up as many soldiers as possible and searched every corner of Mirkwood. When her horse was found with an arrow through it, Calanon took it as confirmation of her death. In Legolas' hand he held a violet; a small purple flower which reminded him of the way her hair shone in the sun…

Seven long years had passed since she had been stolen away, Ariel had difficulty remembering what her home had been like, only that she lived in Mirkwood. She hardly remembered her Fathers voice, only that it was loud and deep. But with stunning clarity, she remembered his face, his long pale blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. She had not forgotten Legolas or her home, but pushed it out of her mind as to avoid the pain and constant lonliness. She often wondered if he thought of her, if he felt some sort of guilt about her disappearance. No one would even recognize her now, Ariel was a completely different person. Not only physically, but mentally. Her once childish face now held the angular precision of a girl tunred into a woman, her body had grown curvy, gone was the awkward lankiness of adolescence. She was undeniably stunning, men's eyes watched her where ever she walked, and the slaves of the house stared at her in complete jealousy. Her once innocent and nieve demeanor had been completely lost, Ariel was now wise and understanding, knowing the ways of the world, despite her being held captive in her own hell. To numb from constant pain, she had buried herself in the friendship of Gwenn and Elwing, they became so bonded they referred to each other as sisters. They promised each other one day they would escape and return to their homes, but that day had yet to come. After a few years, Bagul had become bored with the girls, even Ariel, his favourite. Instead he passed her along to his brothers and friends, like a rag doll thrown out to the trash once it had become to common. A few years prior, Ariel had missed her monthly cycles and was with child, she hoped she would be able to return to Mirkwood, and attempt at escape might be made. But instead, she was taken to the back of the barn and beaten until she coughed up blood…

Her long dress swayed as she made her way back to the rooms she shared with her fellow captives. Something felt strange this evening though, some cloud of doom hovered over the slightly ajar door.

"Gwenn? Elwing?" She called from outside, but none answered. As she pushed the door open, her elf eyes adjusted to the dark. What she saw shook her to the core, destroying the few remaining fabrics of the innocent girl she had once been. There upon the wooden rafters, Gwenns body dangled like a doll, a kicked chair underneath her legs, a tight rope against her throat. Elwing sat in the corner, rocking back and forth, her eyes filled with tears, too shocked to even move.

Ariel's scream echoed through the entire house…

Her body wasn't even given a proper burial, it was tossed onto the back of a cart, which would surely be dumped into a deep pit of the ocean. No one ever spoken about Gwenn, no mourning was held. Ariel expected Bagul to be somewhat upset, thinking she must have meant something to him, but he acted his usual pompous self. He never even acknowledge her suicide. But from that moment on, Elwing and Ariel swore they would lay quiet inwaiting, until a moment presented itself when they could escape back to their homes, back to their loved ones…

This chapter was rather morbid and depressing, but I wanted to really get across how much she suffered and how it has shaped her. The next chapters wont be nearly as sad! She might even have a possible new love interest ;) **don't worry, her and Legolas will be together again soon** Thank you everyone for the reviews! xxxx

BTW in the previous chapter Bagul called her Dlya, it means slave in some Arabic country.


	4. An Oath to Die For

The 2 girls stood in front of their master like a dog about to be punished. Ariels dark hair was pulled back, revealing her finely curved features and exposing her most beautiful asset, her emerald green eyes. Elwing held Ariels hand, a sign of comfort and protection. Both girls were dressed in rags, gone were their beautiful dresses, their days of luxury were over. Bakal had grown bored of them, still using their bodies when it pleased him, but bored nonetheless. Ariel had finally grown to accept the fact she would most likely never return to her home, Legolas was probably married now to some beautiful princess. She liked to think he still thought of her, but the chance was slim. She imagined his princess had born children, that he was a proud father. The more she thought of Mirkwood, the more she wished she would never return. The emotional trauma of seeing Legolas with another woman would finally destroy her. Ariel wondered what it would be like to be held by someone who loved you, not for your looks, but the content of your soul. To be loved so deeply someone would give up anything for you, even their life. But that sort of love only existed in fairytales, not in real life. The only time she had ever seen that sort of love was between her parents. She pushed these nostalgic thoughts out of her mind, realizing it brought nothing but pain.

"I have been…. Summoned….. To… Gondor," Bakal stated through bites of bread, Ariel always hated it when he spoke with his mouth full "You two girls…. You will come with me. I need company and you both are the most beautiful girls of my collection." He smiled the last bit of his sentence, as if abducting and using them was something to be proud of.

"Of course master." Elwing stated on behalf of both girls, Ariel could hear the ill-disguised hatred seeping from Elwing's sentence.

"See Soria for clothing, I expect my business partners to be impressed with your beauty. Cant have you looking like rag dolls. We leave tomorrow at dawn." Bakal waved his hand dismissively, a sign for them to leave immediately.

When back in the comfort of their room, Elwing broke into a fit of smiles and laughter.

"Oh Ariel! Aren't you over joyed?" She laughed.

"Why on Earth would I be over joyed? We're just going to be used like the whores we are." Ariel stated breathlessly, plopping down on the bed.

"Oh Ariel, don't say that. We have no choice in the fate we have been dealt," Elwing stated wisely, rubbing Ariels back, "You see, sister, I was joyful because this is the chance we have been waiting for for the past 15 years. We finally have a chance! On the way to Gondor, we will have a chance to escape. I will see my sisters and family again, my love Arto. And you will see your prince Legolas! Ariel, this is the chance we have been waiting for sister."

"Don't start Elwing. My heart could not bear the disappointment if we were to fail." Ariel said gloomily.

"Ariel, trust me. We will escape this time. Too long we have been used and abused, treated like dogs. But not any longer, we will do this for us, and for Gwenn. She would not want us to back down like dogs, she would want us to fight to see our families again." Elwing said bravely, a look of determination crossing her face.

"You really think?" Ariel asked.

"I swear it."

Both girls hardly slept at all, thinking and dreaming of their freedom they would die trying for.

"Elwing…. Are you awake?" Ariel whispered.

"Yes. I can't sleep." Elwing replied from across the small room.

"What if he is married? Legolas. What if he has a princess? I know it has been nearly two decades since I've seen him, but my feelings have not left. I still know in my heart I love him."

"Oh Ariel… If he has managed to stay a single bachelor for the past 400 years of his life, Im sure he hasn't rushed into anything in the past 15. Trust me sister, if you two are meant to be together, you will be. Believe me." Elwing stated wisely.

Ariel smiled, and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning they were woken by haggard old Soria swatting at their heads.

"Both of you up! Your baths are being drawn now. Be ready by first light. Bakal will beat you for lateness." She coldly stated. Ariel was bewildered that after 15 years Soria still managed to treat both girls as if they had just arrived yesterday.

"Yes, mother." Ariel said playfully, winking at the older lady who only glared at her with contempt, and a little bit of ill hidden affection.

Their dresses were more beautiful than any cloth either girl had ever seen. Made of the softest of silks and died the most exquisite colour of red wine, Ariel looked a vision. The dress was gauzy and see through and exposed her long pale legs. Her body was decorated with bronze chains that dangled when she walked. Ariels long dark hair was brushed out, her voluminous waves hitting her hipbones.

"Oh Valar, when Legolas see's you he is going to drop dead." Elwing whispered to Ariel.

"He probably won't even recognise me, I looked like a child last time he saw me." Ariel replied, remembering how much she had changed since being here.

Bakal sat in a large open carriage made of wood, plush pillows and a plate of food surrounded him. His business associate, Maljiet, sat next to him, his eyes scanning over the bodies of the two girls. A troupe of soldiers readied their horses and fastened supplies onto a spare cart. Ariel noticed their mouths drop to the floor at the sight of both girls. Elwing and Ariel were motioned by the head guardsman to sit in a carriage located directly behind Bakal; it was decorated with sheets of scented silk and lush pillows. Of course, Bakal wanted everyone in middle earth to know of their presence. What a stupid move, Ariel thought. Just as their large party was about to take off, Soria popped her weathered old head through the opening of the cart.

"Don't do anything stupid. Obey him, " She stated coldly, just as Ariel was about to reply with a quick witted remark, Soria grasped both girls hands, slipping a leathery pouch into their palms, "Be safe, may you find happiness wherever fate takes you." She whispered, and smiled affectionately at both girls. As quickly as she had come, her head was gone, no doubt off to abuse some lowly slave.

Both girls looked at what she had given them, pulling the handle of a small but very sharp dagger out of its sheath, they both looked at each other in utter bewilderment, wondering what had possessed Soria to bestow them with gifts of escape.

As the horses took off, Ariel said a silent goodbye to the prison she had been held captive for the past 15 years. She knew not what awaited her in the future, if she would be killed attempting to escape, but she knew anything was better than the life she had lived.

Hey guys! Im so sorry for the late update! I've just started grade 12 and already we have an insane amount of homework! Thankyou everyone for your reviews, they really keep me going To EGilly, no, she isn't pregnant, she WAS. I meant to imply they beat her so the baby died that sounds so screwed up! I really wanted to put an emphasis on how horrible Ariels life has been :'( I felt this chapter was a little more hopefully and less morbid than the previous ones. Promise I'll update in the next couple of days! xxxxx


	5. The Stars

Ariel always liked to think that no matter where she was or how horrible things became, there were always the stars. Millions of them. When she was a little elleth, she used to sit on her mothers lap as she sung songs of stars granting wishes. But her mother was dead. Just like her dreams.

"You have difficulty sleeping?" a voice asked from behind her as she sat on the sandy ground of the vast desert dunes.

She turned around to see one of the dozen guards making his way slowly down to where she sat. His features were hard to distinguish, but she remembered him from the start of the trip. His hair was dark, like the rest of the Southerons, but his eyes were the most brilliant shade of forget-me-not blue. Indeed he was very handsome, even Elwing commented on his looks, but Ariel still had not the heart to trust men.

"I do." She replied curtly, trying to sound as unwelcoming as possible.

"May I join you?" he asked

"You may."

"My name is Drashba." He said, watching her face as he sat down next to her.

"Ariel."

"If I may be so rude to ask. What is an elf doing so far from home?" he asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"I was stolen from my home to be a slave to Bagul. I had no choice in the path which has been set out for me." She said defensively.

"I meant no offence, Ariel," He said apologetically, "I am sorry this has happened to you."

"Why would you apologize? It's completely un necessary." She said.

Silence fell over the two as the continued to watch the stars, slowly they began talking about their lives, after a few hours she found herself laughing and smiling with this strange Southeron. The spoke of their lives back home, about what true love was.

"I think it is finally time for me to rest. It was nice talking to you, Drashba. Thankyou for your company." She yawned.

"The pleasure is mine, Ariel." He stood also as he started to walk her back to the tent.

"Let me walk by myself, Drashba, someone might get the wrong idea. I would not want that burden on your shoulders." Ariel said, stopping short of the light of the camp.

"Of course, I didn't even consider. Good night, fair Ariel." He said, as he grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

She found herself flustered and blushed; feelings like these had not arisen since she last saw Legolas. She grinned a smile as bright as the sun, and turned and rushed back, making sure no one saw her…

"Ariel…. Sister… Ariel, wake up, " A soft voice cooed. Ariel awoke to see Elwing standing over her body shaking her gently, "We leave soon. We must dress."

Ariel groggily pulled her body from bed, realizing the nightmares, which once terrorized her dreams, had subsided.

"We should do it soon. It would not be hard, we could slip away in the night." Elwing whispered.

"But we are so far from Mirkwood, even Gondor." Ariel replied.

"We aren't, I made 'friends' with a guard last night, filthy dog, anyway, he informed me we were maximum 2 nights away from crossing the border." Elwing smiled.

"Really? No, you jest! Our trip was so short! Had I have known I would have escaped years ago!" Ariel said, a rare smile gracing her face…

The Prince of Mirkwood sat upon a marble balcony overlooking his Father's kingdom, the wind swayed the large oak trees, and small children played a game of chase. His mind wandered to the training of Mirkwood army, indeed Calanon was doing a fine job. He wondered whether or not-

"Change is afoot, Prince of Mirkwood. I saw it in my dreams." A soft voice said from behind him. Legolas turned to see Vala standing near him watching the setting sun. Vala was one of the oldest and wisest elves in Mirkwood, blessed with the gift of foresight, her company was sought by many an elleth at the court. But Vala was quiet and wise in nature, preferring not to share her dreams of future events, knowing nothing was set in stone.

"Greetings, Vala." Legolas said suspiciously, wondering what a wise elder wanted with a young prince.

"I saw her. She was bound in shackles, she wore a gauzy red dress, her beauty was unparalleled. Her eyes like none other, yellow and green. You both were together. Something's in life are rocky and uncertain, but others are set out by the Valar, destined. What I saw will be, regardless of what will happen." Vala said mysteriously, her eyes never leaving the horizon.

"Pardon?" Legolas said, completely confused and baffled by this woman's random statement.

"Any day now… Any day…" She said, and as quickly as she had come she swiftly left, leaving the scent of violets behind her…

Heyyy finally updated! Thanks everyone for reviews & constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. Just so you all know Im not a die-hard LOTR fan obviously, hence why everything isn't completely accurate.

Let me know what you think and where you want this story to go, Im a bit stuck to be honest! xxx


	6. Reunion of the Damned

"Your eyes search for something, my lady?" Drashba stated as he rode on horse next to her carriage. Elwing was dousing in and out of sleep, Ariel wanted to wake her to tell her they had entered the Woodland Realm, and that their escape should be made soon.

"It has been a long time since I was called a lady..." She replied quietly.

Drashba was quiet after this, sensing something was on Ariel's mind. She thought whether or not their escape would be easily made, infact, she realized neither her nor Elwing had exactly though out how they would leave.

The carriages came to an abrupt halt, and Ariel was thrown against the edge of the carriage, hitting her head so hard she saw stars in her vision. Shakily touching her cranium, she felt warm blood ooze from her silky hair. Outside she heard yells and commotion, but she was too occupied in keeping her consciousness to care. For a few minutes she sat there attempting to focus, but she drifted in and out of reality.

"Ariel! Run, girl! You must run!" Drashba yelled as he pushed open the thin curtains, his sword was dripping with dark blood, his eyes held fear like she had never seen before.

"Why!? What is happening? She said, suddenly coming back to complete consciousness. Sensing danger, Elwing aroused from her deep sleep, looking at Drashba in shock as if he were a troll.

"We are being attacked by orcs, there are too many to count. Ride into the forest, stop for no one." He said hurriedly as he began to pull her thin body out of the carriage.

Looking around, Ariel saw a sight like no other. In the distance she could see orcs riding balrogs like common horses, at least 30 of them. In comparison to the dozen men who guarded Bagul's party, they were like an army. Elwing was stumbling after Ariel, grabbing what little possessions they had. She looked around herself as the guards scrambled around trying to find a formation that they could fight in, but they knew their deaths awaited them.

"Here, take my horse. Ride to the forest, there is an Elvin city about 2 days ride from here, follow the North Star and you shall reach safety." He said quickly as he helped Ariel into the saddle, she looked over and saw Elwing hoisting herself into the saddle. Ariel's heart dropped to her stomach as she watched her sister ride off into the forest, not even glancing back to see if Ariel was okay. It was then that Ariel realized her 'friend' would have done anything to save herself, not even thinking twice about the girl she called her sister.

"No! I will not leave with out you!" She said, attempting to pull Drashba up onto the horse with her.

"I shall join you, save yourself!" He said, for a moment they wasted a spare second, he grabbed head hard and kissed her, a smile graced both of their lips and they were locked in a temporarily intimate embrace, "Thank you." He said, in that instant, Ariel realized she had given Drashba his last kiss, knowing he would die this day, knowing she would never again see his handsome face.

He slapped the horses behind hard, making it neigh and canter off in the direction of the forest, for a few minutes she rode in the direction of the looming forests of The Woodland Realm, aware that she was out of harms way temporarily, she looked back upon the hill where she came from, locking eyes with Drashba as he gave her a look she would never forget. In his temporary distraction, an arrow shot through the middle of his head, killing him instantly.

"No!" Ariel screamed, tears streaming down her face. Her horse continued to canter into the forest.

Hours later, her heart rate began to finally calm down, her head grew dizzy, her eyes weak. The blood from her previous head wound had slowly begun to stop bleeding, but that did not stop the weakness in her limbs. The horse continued to canter, in what direction she knew not, but as long as it was away from the blood bath she had just encountered, she was content. Gradually, time began to slow, she was aware that the forest grew dark, and the moon shone down through the trees, she attempted to focus her vision on anything, but all she saw was a watery blurriness. Sometime after midnight, the horse collapsed from exhaustion, causing Ariel to stumble forward. Darkness consumed her vision, and she was left alone to her usual nightmares….

Hours or days passed, Ariel knew not. Only that when she came back from a deep sleep, she expected to wakeup in a soft bed with a pretty elleth nursing her wounds. To her dismay, she wakeup on a bed of grass with the soft sounds of a stream nearby. Her head pounded with pain as she sat up, the forest was undeniably beautiful. She remembered a long forgotten memory of Legolas teaching her how to use a bow and arrow in forests' similar to these. She crawled over to the small stream and scooped up a handful of water, a smile crossed her face as the cool drink eased her sore throat. Stripping off her clothes, she layed in the stream cleansing her body of dirt and blood, she felt refreshed and new, like she had all the energy in the world. She began to sing a long forgotten song, combing her fingers through her newly cleaned hair. She tried to remember the events of the past 36 hours, but it was muddled and blurry. She remembered her anger at Elwing leaving her, and Drashba's eyes and he died. But all else she forgot. Where was she again? How did she get here? She vaguely remembered Drashba mentioning something about following the North Star…

Ariel shivered as she put her clothes back on, her short red gauzy dress was hardly appropriate for anything outside the bedroom. She applied the anubra she always wore; thick silver chains with bells on them, which adorned her waist and ankles.

Ariel looked around the small clearing, all around her was dense forest, remembering the stories of giant spiders her mother used to tell her, Ariel hurriedly went North, not knowing where she was going, only that it was imperative she followed the bright star. In her delirium from shock and head trauma, she stumbled through the forest; her feet quickly became bloodied and bruised. Lack of food made her paranoid, she thought she heard noises, snapping twigs and the swaying of the trees at night made her jumpy. By the end of the 2nd day, she collapsed near a large oak tree, unable to sleep. She sat there in a catatonic state for hours, she was sure if anyone were to see her in this state, they would think her dead. She was numb, drained, completely and utterly shocked from the trauma she had endured. When the sun finally began to rise on the morning of the 3rd day, Ariel pushed herself up from the ground and continued on her trek. Slowly, the trees became less and less dense, until finally, she stumbled upon a large dirt road. She looked around, making sure there were no bands of orcs, and ran as fast as she could in the Northerly direction. The first cart she passed was older male traveling in the direction she came, startled, he turned around and gaped at her in shock.

"You are dressed strangely, girl. Surely you are not from these parts?" the elderly man stated, Ariel remained silent in shock, "Ah but you are. An elf. I travel to Mirkwood to sell my product, would you care to join my wife and I?" He said, motioning to his companion, who wore the same expression of disbelief.

"Mirkwood? You are going to Mirkwood? How far?" Ariel said, not realizing how rude she sounded.

"We aren't far now, dear. Only about a league or two. A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be wondering these roads alone, never know what sort of folk you make come across," his wife stated, "My name is Bethel, please, join us."

"No. I will walk next to you, Im not going anywhere near your cart." Ariel said suspiciously, remembering this was the very road she was stolen from. The elderly couple looked at Ariel as if she had gone mad.

"Very well, dear." Bethel said, the horse took off slowly and Ariel cautiously stumbled behind the couple. Every few minutes they would look behind at her in a disapproving and pitying manner, Ariel brushed these their looks off, realizing she would soon be seeing her father again. Her heart beat like a drum, and she felt herself adjusting her hair and dress.

"Pray tell, what brings you to Mirkwood?" Bethel asked, attempting to make small talk.

"I am returning to my father… I have been gone a long time. I was lost, but then I found the road." Ariel said quietly, looking in the distance she could see the great city of Mirkwood. The glistening towers, and the deep caves Thranduil built his castle. She could see the hill in the background, which was used for guard training, she knew that below it lay the magnificent halls she once called home. At the sight she had longed for the past 20 years, Ariel took off in a dead sprint towards her home, her freedom and her love.

"You there! Where is general Calanon? I must speak with him urgently!" She yelled, she grabbed the first elf she saw at the busy gates of Mirkwood, few people stopped and stared at her outburst. She realized she must look utterly mad, dressed in barely there clothing and foreign jewelry.

"The General will be training up on the hill, milady." A young elleth said.

Ariel didn't even say thank you, instead she began running in the direction of the training grounds. It seemed as if all the people in the street spread to make way for her running form, she thought she recognized a face or two, but she didn't have the time to stop and chat. She needed to see her Father; she needed to know he was still safe. Ignoring the pain in her body and the heaviness in her chest, Ariel continued pushing up the hill, she used the old dirty steps on the side.

When she finally reached the top of the flat hill, she was in a flurry. Her heart was beating out of her chest, looking around, she saw 200 men training in hand in hand combat or practicing their archery. At the end of the hill, a large tent was set up, it looked as if there were a meeting going on, she could see the back of her Father's head pointing to maps, motioning at the others to look.

It seemed as if time slowly down as Ariel walked towards the tent. The wind hit her beautiful silken hair and the wind picked up, her red dress clung to her body and her hips swayed, the soldiers around her stopped their fighting and stared in awe.

"She looks like one of the Valar…" she heard someone whisper.

Her jewelry made the cling of small bells, and a smile graced her full lips.

Her father, sensing the soldiers' distraction, turned and looked to see what was keeping them from their training. A tall woman stood behind him, tears filled her yellow green colored eyes and she had the most joyous expression on her face. Her hair was in long silken tresses down to her waist, her face was utter perfection, even Lúthien would look dull in comparison to her.

The clothes she wore were like none other he had seen, bells on her waist and a dress made of a skimpy material.

"Who are you?" Calanon asked, unsure as to whom this beautiful girl was.

"Adar…. Adar, it is I. Ariel." When she spoke, it sounded like sunshine epitomized, "I have returned Father."

His heart dropped to his stomach and he saw in her the face of her mother, Bellasiel. In that instant they ran at each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. They embraced, both happiness and sorrow filled their hearts,

"You were dead. We thought you to be dead, my dear daughter, forgive me." Calanon cried, swinging his daughter around in circles, "Thranduil, it is Ariel."

Calanon turned so Ariel could see the rest of the group he was conferring with, there at the head of the table sat Thranduil, still as regal and as unchanged as if she had seen him yesterday. He got up, grabbing the arm of the man next to him. Ariel looked to see a very tall young man stare back at her in awe. For the umpteenth time that day, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Time slowed down as her emerald green eyes stared at Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. The man she had been dreaming about for the past 20 years. His expression was one of shock and grief, moving away from her father, both Legolas and Ariel walked towards each other slowly. Neither broke eye contact, when they were mere inches away from each other, Legolas put his finger under Ariel's chin. He grabbed her hand and placed a passionate kiss on her forehead, never letting her go. Both Calanon and Thranduil were in shock at the intimate embrace they shared.

"Swear to me you will never leave again." He said low enough for only them to hear.

"I swear it." She whispered back, thanking the Valar their paths had crossed again… Little did Ariel know the remainder of their immortal lives would be spent in this inevitable dance of here and gone, pain and joy…


End file.
